Forum:Makao Akimichi
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Son Goku, the 4 tails 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : (Just to warn you, my character is for the Ame's Evo RP, set 30 years after the 4th war.)It will be sealed within him by kohona roughly 21 years after the 4th war, 2 years after naruto dies in that timeline. This would be enough time hopefully for a less scrupulous kage to muster the support necessary for a bijuu to be captured and sealed again. Naruto would never have allowed this if he was still alive. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : My character will have managed to subjugate the Yonbi, similar to naruto when he unlocked his first 9 tails chakra mode. He will not be able to go full tailed beast mode. he suppressed it in a trial of strength with the help of Yami Nara to restrain him in case he failed(i cleared that with serk) and the akimichi 3 colored pills. His 4 tail chakra mode consists of the power of the tailed beast swelling into his arms. Widening and lengthening them by a large amount making them reminiscent of a gorilla. While he is in this mode his agility is extremely low, while his strength increases to ridiculous levels. : As for his relationship with the tailed beast, Makao and Goku are not on good terms. Son Goku is an extremely prideful tailed beast, as such he took his loss to Makao poorly. Makao hasn't even bothered to learn his name, which actively angers him. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I plan to make my character significantly different than most of the jinchuriki i have seen. All of the ones i have seen on this site or in canon were either A, resented by society, leading to a life of loneliness hating the world for being unfair to them. B married to a Kage. C is a kage, or D best buds ever with their tailed beast or some combination thereof. My thought was to make a complete 180 on A. The character concept is to make a Jinchuriki who views being a host for a tailed beast as a step up over the rest of the ninja world. He actively looks down on lesser ninja. He is extremely arrogant, and is condescending to ninja who are unable to prove themselves. He tends to work on his own, if for no other reason than to make sure no one gets between him and his target and gets killed. : 'As for abilities, besides the standard Akimichi abilities, which he no longer requires extra body fat to use due to the large reserves of chakra he has as a host to a tailed beast, He primarily uses Taijutsu interspersed with Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. His taijutsu is similar to the kind of fighting that Sakura or Tsunade would do, relying on strength to pulverize his opponents. He usually carries a blade made of chakra reinforced obsidian, which is created from his lava release. He is fair with sword work, but would not beat someone who specializes in it. When he actually faces a worth opponent, he uses the 4 tails natural lava release abilities in a fairly sadistic manner. He will tend to flood the field of combat in lava, restricting the movement of the opponent, until they can no longer maneuver. Then he will just drag them down into the lava and let the molten rock take care of them. ' Thank you for your time. its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 21:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo''']](Come forth and speak) 00:43, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications